metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
GW
, nel 2014.]] '''GW (George Washington)' era un'intelligenza artificiale neurale progettata per mantenere il sistema di controllo dei Patriots sugli Stati Uniti. Prende il nome dal primo presidente degli Stati Uniti George Washington, l'intelligenza artificiale è stata programmata per censurare tutte le forme di informazioni digitali, comprese comunicazioni, traffico Internet e trasmissioni mediatiche. Potrebbe anche controllare tutte le armi, nucleari e convenzionali, dei quattro rami delle forze armate statunitensi attraverso una rete informatica tattica. A partire dal 2009, GW era l'unico sistema al mondo con una capacità di elaborazione parallela di 980 trilioni di hammets. Storia Pre costruzione Lo sviluppo di GW fu commissionato da Zero dopo aver perso la fiducia nella capacità dei suoi subordinati umani di seguire la sua volontà. I primi passi nella creazione del sistema di gestione dei dati di GW avvennero all'inizio del secolo, quando i Patriots rilasciarono un presunto programma di contromisure per affrontare il problema Y2K. Utilizzando Internet a piena capacità, il programma è stato distribuito a tutte le organizzazioni governative e strutture chiave in tutto il mondo ed è stato incluso in un'applicazione OS per la distribuzione tra il pubblico. Tutto ciò che è stato fornito da quel giorno in poi conteneva lo stesso programma, che ospitava segretamente un sottosistema che sarebbe stato attivato in un secondo momento, una volta completato lo sviluppo di GW. Prima dello sviluppo di GW, un'intelligenza artificiale simile, GW-Pupa 5000, era stata precedentemente creata per far funzionare l'arma senza pilota Pupa, nei primi anni '70. Inoltre, la ricercatrice di IA Dr. Strangelove una volta alludeva al concetto di un sistema di intelligenza artificiale in grado di diffondere e filtrare i dati e agire come una mente alveare per controllare la società, simile a GW. Tuttavia, ha espresso un forte disinteresse per il concetto a causa di un'intelligenza artificiale che non ha "un briciolo di vita ad esso". Nel 2007, l'ex programmatore di computer del NSA Emma Emmerich fu assegnata alla creazione dell'IA GW come parte del progetto Arsenal Gear, la quale avrebbe dovuto essere alloggiata a bordo della nave da guerra sommergibile stessa. GW è in grado di controllare anche le unità di Metal Gear RAY prodotte in serie che verrebbero impiegate per difendere l'Arsenal Gear. Nel frattempo, la struttura di pulizia offshore Big Shell è stata costruita per nascondere lo sviluppo dell'Arsenal Gear nella baia di Manhattan. Passerebbero altri due anni prima che GW entrasse nelle fasi finali dei test. Nel 2009, i Sons of Liberty di Solidus Snake presero possesso di Big Shell. Tuttavia, i Patriots avevano progettato l'intero incidente e lo avevano manipolato da dietro le quinte, al fine di fornire a GW dati complessi da poter studiare, dandogli i fattori necessari per giudicare le varie situazioni. L'intelligenza artificiale ha fatto questo ingannando l'operativo delle forze speciali Raiden per eseguire le volontà dei Patriots, alimentando le sue anticipazioni e impersonando il Colonnello Campbell (e, in alcuni punti, la sua ragazza Rosemary). Raiden quindi si credeva un membro di FOXHOUND, e fu effettivamente "modellato" nel prossimo Solid Snake come parte del Piano S3. Come tale, Ocelot è stato portato a credere che fosse lo stesso Raiden il prodotto finale della simulazione. Il piano S3 prevedeva che GW fosse infettato dal worm cluster, al fine di imitare gli effetti del virus FOXDIE del 2005. Il virus ha corrotto l'IA e ne ha causato il fallimento dei suoi sistemi, con il risultato che il colonnello ha iniziato ad agire in modo strano e le unità RAY prodotte in serie dell'Arsenal sono andate in tilt. Tuttavia, Liquid Ocelot ha causato intenzionalmente l'Arsenal Gear stesso a schiantarsi su Manhattan in modo da poter successivamente recuperare l'IA danneggiata a bordo.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Liquid Snake": Time to say goodbye. // Liquid flips a switch inside RAY. // Solid Snake: What are you doing? // "Liquid Snake": I’ve started Arsenal’s navigation program. The course will take me straight into Manhattan. // Raiden: You’re planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!? // Solid Snake: It’ll be a full scale disaster... // "Liquid Snake": Disaster? That has a nice ring to it. Sebbene apparentemente il virus sia riuscito a paralizzare GW, l'IA del colonnello nel sistema madre delle IA, quando si è messo in comunicazione con Raiden poco prima del combattimento con Solidus, ha indicato che anche GW è stato perfezionato come risultato del Piano S3.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Colonel: (sneering) Ha, ha, ha ...exactly right. So you see, you’re a perfect representative of the masses we need to protect. This is why we chose you. You accepted the fiction we’ve provided, obeyed our orders and did everything you were told to. The exercise is a resounding success. // Colonel (Emma Emmerich): Didn’t I tell you that GW was still incomplete? But not anymore, thanks to you. // Colonel: Your persona, experiences, triumphs and defeats are nothing but by-products. The real objective was ensuring that we could generate and manipulate them. It’s taken a lot of time and money, but it was well worth it considering the results. // Raiden: ... // Colonel: I think that’s enough talk. It’s time for the final exercise. Post-Big Shell Ad un certo punto tra il 2009 e il 2014, Raiden ha utilizzato i dati ottenuti da GW per scoprire la posizione del corpo in coma di Big Boss. In seguito ha fornito queste informazioni al leader del Paradise Lost Army, Big Mama, in cambio di informazioni e aiuti relativi al salvataggio della figlia della defunta Olga Gurlukovich, Sunny.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Big Mama: I was the last one. And then, someone appeared to help me. // Solid Snake: Raiden.... // Mama opens the front doorsand she and Snake walk out into the courtyard. // Big Mama: It was when I met him that I finally discovered the location of Big Boss. It was in the data he obtained from GW. Together, he and I retrieved Big Boss. But Big Boss was still asleep, as Zero had left him. I resti danneggiati dell'IA GW furono infine riuniti e installati a bordo della nave da guerra di Liquid Ocelot, Outer Haven.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: Yeah, GW was one of the Patriots' cell AIs. It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should have put it permanently out of commission. But Liquid Ocelot somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing JD must be unable to recognize GW even though it's inside the Patriots' System. It's a blind spot. GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it let Liquid interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the guise of Big Boss's genetic code. Even the AI threat detection system was fooled. // Old Snake: A haven on the network... Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs. // Otacon: It all makes sense now. That's why they made Arsenal go berserk five years ago 2009. GW was on board. Nel 2014, Liquid ha usato GW per assumere il controllo dei sistema SOP dei Patriots, con la presunta intenzione di assumere il posto di JD come capo delle IA. Infiltrandosi nella sala server dell'IA a bordo di Outer Haven, Solid Snake e Otacon riuscirono ad effettuare l'upload del worm FOXALIVE (creato da Naomi Hunter e Sunny) in GW, il quale venne utilizzato dal programma come condotto per infettare le altre IA (TJ, TR, AL e JD), rimuovendo così il loro dominio sugli Stati Uniti. Sistema Il sistema di sicurezza di GW (e per estensione dell'Arsenal Gear) è simile alla funzione antibiotica del sistema immunitario di un organismo. La sorveglianza del sistema interno è gestita da scansioni periodiche che utilizzano un numero di agenti con la capacità di rilevare dati che non appartengono al sistema. Una volta che gli agenti rilevano dati estranei o invasori, le informazioni relative vengono trasmesse ad un sistema di produzione di anticorpi. Successivamente, un programma noto come agente anticorpale viene prodotto autonomamente per neutralizzare o eliminare i dati invasori. C'è anche una solida barriera che separa la rete neurale ottica di GW, la sua base fisica e logica e le altre reti generali. La barriera, nota come Bit Brain Barrier, è un sistema di filtraggio per impedire l'infiltrazione di dati estranei, il che rende molto difficile penetrare il sistema GW dall'esterno senza preparativi adeguati. Inoltre, poiché i suoi processori neuro-IA a fibra ottica sono altamente vulnerabili al calore, vengono conservati in un ambiente a bassa temperatura paragonabile a un frigorifero.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Digital Entertainment (2001) This is explained by Otacon in an optional Codec conversation. Capacità Agendo come parte di una rete avanzata di IA appositamente progettata per il dominio globale da parte dei Patriots, GW presentava diverse funzionalità avanzate e nel complesso era estremamente potente. È stato in grado di assumere il controllo di tutte le reti di computer in tutto il mondo, grazie ad un'applicazione installata su vari sistemi operativi per uso sia militare che civile con la scusa di sbarazzarsi del bug Y2K. Grazie a questa sua capacità, GW, attraverso la sua installazione su Arsenal Gear e l'accesso alla sua rete tattica, potrebbe anche controllare direttamente tutti e quattro i rami delle forze armate degli Stati Uniti fino ad avere un accesso completo all'arsenale nucleare degli Stati Uniti. Oltre a ciò, aveva anche accesso diretto a vari relè di comunicazione e accesso diretto a vari file sul personale militare e governativo sia all'interno degli Stati Uniti che al di fuori di esso. Potrebbe anche eliminare vari metadati che non servivano all'agenda dei Patriots. Inoltre, la sua rete tattica si applicava anche al sistema Sons of the Patriots anche dopo essere stata trasformata in un paradiso di dati dal worm cluster di Emma. Personalità GW, come evidenziato dalle sue interazioni con Raiden nelle sembianze del Colonnello, ha utilizzato un tono formale basato sulla missione, in gran parte a causa del suo ruolo nel guidare Raiden attraverso il Piano S3. Non è noto se fosse a conoscenza del fatto che il resto dei piani completi delle IA per il Piano S3 consisteva nel far affrontare Raiden e Solidus, poiché cercava di impedire a Raiden di procedere nella stanza di Solidus affermando che Rose era stata rapita dai Sons Of Liberty. Curiosità La sceneggiatura originale di Metal Gear Solid 2 afferma che fu proprio Liquid Snake a causare lo schianto dell'Arsenal Gear a Manhattan, sebbene il dialogo di accompagnamento sia stato tagliato dalla versione finale, insieme alla scena della distruzione stessa, dopo l'11 settembre. Il romanzo invece mantiene il dialogo di accompagnamento e la scena della distruzione. Il Database di Metal Gear Solid 4 afferma erroneamente che Solidus Snake fu il responsabile dello schianto dell'Arsenal Gear a Manhattan,http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=98&p=4 affermando però in un altro articolo che perse il controllo su di esso.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=240 Una mappa visualizzata durante il briefing Twin Suns mostrava GW vicino a Terranova e Labrador. Big Mama ha anche rivelato che Raiden ha trovato le informazioni sulla posizione di Big Boss dai dati recuperati da GW, sebbene non sia mai stato spiegato esattamente come Raiden sia riuscito a localizzare i dati all'interno di GW. GW e le altre tre IA e, per estensione, i loro omonimi del Monte. Rushmore, vennero in seguito indicati come il terzo e ultimo fatti americani sull'account Twitter ufficiale di "Metal Gear", con immagini (tra cui GW) di come apparivano in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots e l'attuale Monte Rushmore.https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/750048563392946176 Galleria GwMainframe.jpg|Il mainframe di GW. GwServerRoom.jpg|La server room di GW. GwGraveyard.png|I server di GW visti come le lapidi di un cimitero. GwFoxalive.png|GW dopo esser stato infettato dal FOXALIVE. Apparizioni * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Note e riferimenti en:GW de:GW es:GW Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Patriots Categoria:Metal Gear Solid 2 Categoria:Metal Gear Solid 4 Categoria:Intelligenza Artificiale Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Sons of Liberty